User blog:Lubneh/Commemoration of the Venezuelan
You all know him by at least one of these names: Jose, Tazeino, the13thcasino, etc, but do we all acknowledge his importance and contributions to the maintaining of this wikia? Well let me tell you the story. I'm sure many of you are aware that today is Martin Luther King Jr. Day a day that honors and celebrates the achivement of a man with a dream who peacefully sought to end racism and unite all of mankind under one banner, love. Now obviously he wasn't perfect, none of us are, but he still strived for justice and understanding between all peoples regardless of who they were. And the same can be said for Jose, obviously he isn't the Buddha or anything but are any of us any better? No we're not and at least he notices these flaws and points them out on everyone, including himself which is both very selfless and humble to do so. Now i'm sure some of you are going to say, "but Red why are you making a big deal out of this all he does is meme and be meany :(((". Well i'm here to tell you that is not true at all, sit down little noobs because Red ball is going to spit out some FACTS and LOGIC!! Well it all started in 2015 when I first joine---jk not that far back. Ok so anyway i'm sure many of you have noticed Jose's blogpost operations because I see they usually have gained quite the attention and comments whenever they come out. These posts are actually a lot more powerful than you think, because of Jose's expertise investigation on noobs and vandalizers he can very easily point out and expose those who try to cause trouble against wikia so mods can take action swiftly this saving the wikia from useless messes and drama. Also, the editing. I'm sure many of you in the servers have noticed but he also points out any sorts of vandalism or messing up on pages so NESTLEH can come and revert them (also want to say thanks to NESTLEH for always being there to help whenever danger in wikia happens). And finally (my favorite obviously) the icons. Jose has made so many icons it's not even funny, I wouldn't be suprised if he's made at least 1000 or more not even memeing here. Through Jose's icons he has helped to add these funny little pixel spheres to our wikia that gives every group and identity a representation which can be used for education or recreational purposes (and for muh key) so we must all thank Jose for that, because without him this would be a much less icon filled place. In conclusion, it doesn't matter what your opinion on Jose or the rest of the wikia are because FACTS DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS. And the fact is that Jose is one of the pillars of this community that has kept it standing for so long so we must all appluad him for that! I also want to thank personally Jose for being a pal throughout all of these wikia years, I have been retarded at times and we have gotten into pretty bad fights but in the end we both made peace through it all so I thank you for forgiving me after all of that. Goodbye, goodnight and one last thing VIVA VIVA ARAWAKISTAN!!! Category:Blog posts